


perfect for each other (never find another)

by lov_lyness



Category: Keeper of the Lost Cities Series - Shannon Messenger
Genre: Anniversary, Established Relationship, F/M, HE TOOK HER LAST NAME OK, Mallowmelt, Nightmares, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, literally just them being cute, tbh im trash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:07:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23190640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lov_lyness/pseuds/lov_lyness
Summary: Keefe wakes up early on his and Sophie's anniversary.
Relationships: Sophie Foster/Keefe Sencen
Comments: 8
Kudos: 50





	perfect for each other (never find another)

**Author's Note:**

> have some fluff
> 
> also!!! i have not read legacy yet!! so!! this could be a complete au which would make me very sad

Keefe Foster quietly slipped out of bed, walking down the hall to the kitchen. Trying to be as stealthy as possible, he began squinting at the recipe Edaline had given to him. More than a little flour spilled on the floor, but eventually the mallowmelt looked suitable enough to stick in the oven.

Keefe smiled to himself, then crept back to bed. Rather than climbing back in and possibly waking Sophie, he sat on the carpet next to their bed, watching the most beautiful woman in the world sleep. A few strands of long blonde hair stuck to Sophie’s lips. She stirred slightly and Keefe held his breath, ready for her brown eyes to flash open in a panic.

At that very moment, the timer Keefe had set for the mallowmelt went off.

Sophie sat straight up, hair a mess, gasping for breath, one hand pressing on the now pounding emotions trapped under her ribs.

Keefe darted to her side. “Hey, Foster, babe, love of my life. It’s okay. We’re all okay.” He took her hands and concentrated, focusing on pressing clam into his wife’s panicked mind. “Breathe, Sophie.”

She looked into his eyes and took big breaths, then sighed. “Sorry, Keefe. Did I wake you up?”

He pecked her on the lips. “No, I was already up. And there's nothing to be sorry about.” A stab of guilt shot through him and he tried to push it away.  _ Not now. _

Sophie rested her hand on his jaw, letting her love for him pound through her fingertips, filling him. Then her eyes narrowed, and a flash of her suspicion brushed Keefe’s mind. “You never get up before me.”

Very gently, Keefe lifted her hand off his face. Then he yanked her forward, through to the kitchen. Pulling out a chair with his foot and sitting Sophie down in it, Keefe victoriously lifted the lopsided mallowmelt from the oven.

“Happy anniversary, beautiful.” He smirked. “I get Spouse of the Year award, right?”

The most beautiful woman in the world smashed a handful of mallowmelt in his face, before saying, “You always do.”

**Author's Note:**

> could u tell that i wrote this right after i found out that keefe could have his last name be foster


End file.
